Who They Really Are
by EmeraldTabby
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfiction! I always wonder what the professors were like as kids, etc. So this is about Fred and George who wrote a book about the lives of the professors. 3rd chapter is UP! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Who They Really Are  
  
By: Emerald Tabby  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction. It is written in a somewhat professional tone and is like a info book. I need help in first names and ages and all that about the professors so please review.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters, settings, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Who They Really Are  
  
Albus Dumbledore was shopping in Flourish and Blotts when one newly released book caught his eye, Who They Really Are By Fred and George Weasley. He looked down and saw the latest staff photo staring up at him. He turned to see the owner staring at him, and smiled "I think the staff will enjoy hearing this tonight!" The owner grinned and said, "That will be 5 galleons!"  
  
Later that night the staff were in their usual places for the staff meeting. Professor McGonagall sat in a comfy green armchair next to the chess table, Professor Flitwick sat on the sofa, Madam Pomfrey sat on the floor with her legs curled to her side by the fire, Professor Trelawney sat off to the side in a wood chair staring into space, Professor Sprout was sitting in a green armchair having a argument with Madam Hooch about quidditch teams, who was sitting on the other end of the sofa. Professor Lupin, who returned, sat on the floor with his back against the wall by the fire talking with Madam Pomfrey. The rest of the staff were scattered around the room as Professor Dumbledore came in carrying a bag from Flourish and Blotts. "Sorry, I'm late," He apologized, the staff all stopped talking and stared at him, "I found something in Flourish and Blotts that may interest you all." He pulled out of the bag the book he had purchased. The staff stared at their faces on the cover. "Oh goody." Snape spat, "I would love to her what they have to say about me." "Me too!" said Dumbledore with a smile, "Shall I?" The staff nodded slowly, and Dumbledore opened the book and read aloud.  
  
"A little note from the authors Fred and George.  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
After snooping around Hogwarts for 6 years, We (Fred and George Weasley) would like to show the world what we learned."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that!" stated Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore smiled and continued.  
  
"So in our first novel we will show you who your professors really are. Have fun blackmailing!  
  
From,  
  
Fred and George Weasley  
  
Co-Owners of WWW  
  
P.S. To all of the Professors at Hogwarts-Please don't hex us!"  
  
All of the professors groaned as Professor Dumbledore flipped the page and began, "Chapter 1, Headmaster Dumbledore...."  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please review! I need help with some info on Dumbledore! I know his name but I need some suggestions on his age and that stuff. Thank You! 


	2. Albus Dumbledore

Who They Really Are  
  
By: Emerald Tabby  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction. It is written in a somewhat professional tone and is like a info book. I need help in first names and ages and all that about the professors so please review.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters, settings, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 2 (Headmaster Dumbledore)  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and began, "Chapter 1, Headmaster Dumbledore-" "HOLD IT!" interrupted Professor Lupin, "How do we know you won't delete anything they said about you?" The rest of the staff nodded. "OK, YOU read it!" Dumbledore grinned as he gave Lupin the book. Lupin cleared his throat imitating Dumbledore and began,  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-" "Nice name!" smirked Hooch, as Dumbledore responded "Why thank you!" Lupin continued, "Was born in 1840 on December 25." The room was so silent you could of heard a pin drop. "Your...." Madam Pomfrey thought quickly, "155 years old?" Everyone except for McGonagall looked stunned. "You did not know that?" asked McGonagall. "YES!" chorused the rest of the staff together. After one second of amused silence, everyone laughed. Even Snape and Filch chuckled under their breaths.When the laughter died down Lupin continued, "Dumbledore was born to Brian and Eleanor Dumbledore. He was named Albus after his great-great- grandfather, Percival after his great-grandfather, Wulfric after his grandfather, and Brian after his father."  
  
Lupin paused to take a deep breath as Dumbledore thought out loud, "How in Merlin's name did they find that out? The only people still alive that know that are Aberforth and ......" He looked over towards McGonagall who was suddenly very interested in the floor. She lifted her head to see every staff member staring at her. She put on a face of innocence, "They came to me after a class last year asking what your names stood for. They said they were doing a report on a great wizard for Binns, and they said they chose you so I told them." She held her breath as she waited for a response. She saw Dumbledore shaking his head, but as he lifted his head out of his hands, she saw him shaking with laughter, and soon the rest of the staff joined in. "Oh, Minerva. The look on your face was priceless!" McGonagall turned her house color before saying, "Shall we continue?" Lupin nodded and began to read once again.  
  
"His younger brother Aberforth was born two years later. In 1851 he received his invitation to Hogwarts, and boarded the Hogwarts express on September 1st. When it came to the sorting hat, he broke the record of maximum time being sorted. He spent 15.3 minutes on the three legged stool before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!""  
  
"15.3 minutes Albus?" questioned Snape, "Which house did it consider?" "All 4!" chuckled Albus remembering the event, "It eliminated Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff when it realized I would most likely break a couple rules every week, and it realized I was a lot more braver than cunning, which eliminated Slytherin." Every staff members jaw dropped. Lupin recovered first. "Shall I continue?" "Oh yes, please do Remus." replied Dumbledore.  
  
"With a total number of 3 detentions, Dumbledore made it through Hogwarts, and graduated in 1858 as Head Boy, and top of his class, excelling in every subject, especially Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms. Little is known on what he did precisely from when he graduated to when he accepted the post as Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts in 1940. What is known is that during this span of 82 years he discovered the 12 uses of dragons blood, and studied alchemy with Nicolas Flammel. At the age of 100 he came back to Hogwarts to teach. In 1942 the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Tom Marvalo Riddle, a.k.a. Voldemort. The basilisk inside killed a girl named Myrtle, now know as Moaning Myrtle who haunts one of the girls bathroom where she was killed and where the entrance to the chamber is. It was in this year that our present headmaster met his future deputy, Minerva McGonagall. She was a auror at the time and was hired to find out who opened the chamber, posing as a cat. Before she found anything out anything, Riddle framed Rubeus Hagrid (Chapter 4). Hagrid was expelled but Dumbledore was able to get him the job as assistant gamekeeper. He did not see McGonagall again for 3 years where she was right next to him when he killed Grindewald in 1945."  
  
Lupin this time stopped and looked toward McGonagall who was blushing, "You were there?" "Yes." came the quiet reply. Taking the hint, Lupin continued.  
  
"After that, McGonagall exchanged owls often with Dumbledore, until December of 1966 when he became Headmaster of Hogwarts at the death of the previous headmaster, Armando Dippet, where he asked McGonagall to take his place as Transfiguration Professor. In 1970, Dumbledore created the Order of the Phoenix to fight against the new dark lord, Voldemort. In 1980, Dumbledore hired Professor Trewalny (Chapter 10) to teach Divination, after listening to her tell a actual prophecy, and Professor Snape to teach potions.The Order successfully fought until Voldemorts fall in 1981. On December 31st of 1981, Dumbledore, accompanied by McGonagall and Hagird, left Harry Potter on the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle's. 9 years later in 1990, the wizard community asked Dumbledore to become Minister of Magic, but he politely refused. Wishing to stay at Hogwarts, he passed the job to Cornelius Fudge."  
  
Almost everyone in the room, at the sound of his name muttered "Jerk!" Lupin couldn't help but grin as he kept on reading.  
  
"5 years later he "parted ways" as he said, with Fudge when he refused to acknowledge Voldemort's return. He called the Order back and tried persuade the public that Voldemort was back. Inch by inch, the ministry started to discredit Dumbledore. The next year, he was removed from the post of headmaster, after taking responsibility for the DA. But later that year, the ministry was forced to accept the truth after Dumbledore and members of the Order and DA, dueled Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. The ministry apologized for their actions and Dumbledore was given back his position."  
  
"Wow!" was said all over the room. People knew Dumbledore did a lot, but that was more. After glancing at the clock and seeing the lateness of the hour, Dumbledore suggested that they read the next chapter tomorrow. On being informed that the next chapter was on McGonagall, McGonagall strode out of the room saying, "In the words of Severus, Oh goody!" TBC  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! 


	3. Minerva McGonagall

Who They Really Are  
  
By: EmeraldTabby  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction. It is written in a somewhat professional tone and is like a info book. I need help in first names and ages and all that about the professors so please review.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters, settings, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling

A/N: Some of the ideas in here are in other stories I read, like the prank on Binns, which is in "The Goddess of the Troublemakers" and the Chamber of Secrets thing which is in "When Disaster Strikes"  
Chapter 3 (Professor McGonagall)  
  
Professor McGonagall groaned loudly as she entered the staff room the next night to see all the staff members in their usual spots, with Madam Hooch holding the book. "Cruel and unusual punishment is against the law Albus!" Albus chuckled under his breath as Madam Hooch put on a mask of innocence, "Minervaaaaa, would I do anything mean to you?" "YES!" snapped McGonagall. She strode over to her usual chair and began her chess game with Albus who was sitting across the chess table as she said, "You can start, because the sooner you do, the sooner you will be done!" Madam Hooch grinned ear to ear, cleared her throat (It became a tradition), and began,  
  
"Minerva Ann McGonagall was born to James Henry and Mary Catherine McGonagall on May 12, 1921."  
  
"Happy belated birthday Minerva!" joked Madam Pomfrey. "Thanks Poppy!" replied Minerva as she studied the chess board, "Hem, hem!" coughed Hooch. "Please, No toad imitations!" Minerva insisted as she moved her pawn. "OK, OK, Now lets go on!"  
  
"She was accepted into Hogwarts in 1932. She was a model student a.k.a. prefect, later head girl, and quidditch captain, but she surprisingly was behind most of the pranks pulled."  
  
"WHAT?" Yelled about everyone in the room. Minerva just chuckled, "Yes, just ask Poppy, she knows most of them, but Xiomara (Hooch) and Alicia (Sprout) only know a few, because I was a few years ahead of them. Binns knows my most famous one though."  
  
Every person in the room turned to see the ghost professor floating by the fire nodding and said, "How could I forget my deathday?" Everyones jaw dropped. "Minerva recorded the sound of a muggle cannon-" started Binns. "- and she brought it to History class-" continued Pomfrey. "-and as he finished his lecture on goblin rebellions-" stated Sprout, "BOOM!" finished Hooch with a mischievous smile. "How was I supposed to know he would get a heart attack and die?" said Minerva in her defense. Everyone except for those who already knew just stared at the person who minutes ago was the woman who was believed to have been a angel and was now the biggest prankster they knew.  
  
Minerva grinned at the look on her fellow teachers faces as she moved her queen, "Are you going to continue reading or staring at me?" "Reading!" replied Hooch quickly and she then started where she left off.  
  
"When she graduated in 1939 she received top marks in her OWLS and NEWTS, and thus top in her class. In her speech at graduation she ended with words that no one could forget, "After being here seven years we all now are educated, have many friends, and know the quickest route to the kitchens, without getting caught by our professors. We have rejoiced in our gains, mourned in our losses, but today we must rejoice for we have gained many memories in these seven years in this castle, which will be hard and practically impossible to lose.""  
  
"That was a really good speech Min! There was not one dry eye in the Great Hall when you finished" Said Pomfrey remembering. "Thanks Poppy, and don't call me that!" thanked Minerva. "Touching words Minerva." Albus quietly stated across the chess table as he moved his bishop. In response to his attack she moved her rook, as she mouthed the words "Thank you Albus!" Hooch continued.  
  
"She researched to become a animagus for one year after her graduation, and successfully became a cat. After that, in 1940 she became a auror, passing the tests with flying colors-"  
  
"You were a auror?" asked Hagrid in disbelief. "How else would I have been hired to investigate the Chamber of Secrets and be with Albus when he defeated Grindelwald?" was the reply. Hagrid shrugged and nodded towards Hooch silently telling her to continue.  
  
"She met her future boss, Albus Dumbledore, when she was recruited to find out who opened the chamber of secrets in 1942, but she was never able to complete that case, (Reasons are said in previous chapter)."  
  
"That was the only case I failed." Minerva muttered quietly, then in a louder voice she apologized to Hagrid, "I am sorry Hagrid, that I was unable to catch Riddle before he framed you, but I want you to know that I never thought it was you." "Thanks Professor.." muttered Hagrid as he wiped away a tear. Taking in the fact that Hagrid might flood the staff room with his giant-size tears, if they stayed on the subject, Hooch picked up where she left off.  
  
"When the war against Grindewald broke out, McGonagall joined as a experienced fighter and healer, where she served in many battles on the front line. When the final battle arrived, she ran around the field healing people to where they could be transported to a hospital without risk, and casting curses, hexes, and stunner's at the enemy whenever she had the chance. When Dumbledore began his duel with Grindelwald, she was some distance away, but she fought her way through and was able to witness the final moments of the duel beside Dumbledore. When Grindelwald died, Dumbledore was injured and thankfully McGonagall was able to cure his wounds in time."  
  
This time Hooch stopped herself. "I never knew you were a healer, let alone what you did in the final battle!" "You wouldn't! When I got to you, you were unconscious with a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg near the beginning of the battle!" McGonagall shuddered remembering the state one of her close friends had been in, "You were lucky I was able to heal you. Other than that you were beat up pretty bad, because you suffered from the cruciatus curse on top of that! 20 more minutes and I don't know if you would of made it! The only person I spent more time on healing was Albus!" Hooch's jaw dropped as she stared at her friend who practically saved her life without her knowing. Pomfrey, trying to lighten the mood, said, "Well it looks like we finally have a teacher who knows what to do when someones hurt, but if I remember correctly you were a terrible patient when you were hurt last month!" "Poppy!" exclaimed Minerva, "You have HAD another teacher who knew what to do when someone was hurt for almost 40 YEARS! And you know the saying, a doctor makes a worse patient!" Hooch was still in shock, so Sprout who had not said anything yet took the book out of her hands and said, "I think I will continue reading for Xiomara." She continued the tradition and cleared her throat before reading on.  
  
"After the battle the list of causality's sadly included the names of both of her parents. The Ministry gave her one months leave before sending her to France to guard diplomats representing the English wizard community."  
  
Minerva's face grew sad at the mentioning of her parents deaths, and all of the staff noticed. "I am so sorry Minerva!" squeaked Flitwick. She wiped a tear from her eye and said strongly, "It's o.k. It has been 50 years, but thank you for your concern Filius!" She then nodded towards Sprout much in the way Hagrid did.  
  
"She exchanged owls with Dumbledore as she toured the globe on cases the Ministry assigned her to do, but she still found time to write articles for Transfiguration magazines. In the year of 1966, Dumbledore asked her to take his place as Transfiguration Professor when he was made Headmaster. She accepted the offer and quit her job at the Ministry and joined the Hogwarts staff, happy to be with her childhood friends (Hooch, Sprout, Pomfrey) who were and are currently on the Hogwarts staff."  
  
Sprout looked up and grinned as she said, "I will never forget the look on Minerva's face when she saw us at the table in the Great Hall when she walked in to eat lunch on her first day here!" Hooch and Pomfrey both laughed remembering their best friends reaction. "I still don't know why you didn't tell me you all became professors for 1 YEAR!" complained McGonagall, who was trying desperately and failing to keep from grinning, "Alicia can you continue before we get off track again?" "Certainly!" replied Sprout happily.  
  
"In 1970, when Dumbledore started the Order, McGonagall was among the first to join. She was and still is a active member of the Order, fighting and spying, until Voldemorts fall in 1981. She was present when Harry Potter was left on the steps of his Aunt and Uncle's, and afterwords she continued to teach at Hogwarts. In the school year of 1996 to 1997, she was hit with four stunner's in the chest by four men under the orders of Deloris Jane Umbridge, when she tried to protect Hagrid as he was attacked."  
  
Like the previous night, when Fudge's name was mentioned, everyone had muttered "Jerk" but tonight at the sound of Umbridge's name they muttered "Toad." Minerva muttered it the loudest, and anxious to lighten the mood, Sprout continued.  
  
"She was transferred to St. Mungos because of the seriousness of her condition. She remained there and was released after the incident at the Ministry. She still had to use a walking stick, which was "borrowed" by Peeves when he used it to chase Umbridge out."  
  
Everyone including Snape and Filch grinned at the memory.  
  
"She is the role model of many, a amazing seeker, a true Gryffindor, and a person no one can forget."  
  
"That is the highest praise those two have ever given me, after all of those detentions I gave them!" remarked Minerva smiling. Sprout, Pomfrey, and Hooch (who found her voice) all chorused, "You deserve it!" For the first time, they saw the "Stern Professor McGonagall" blush at such high praise. "Thanks..." she said staring at her feet. "Alicia, who is the next chapter about?" questioned Albus. Sprout flipped the page and announced that Binns was next. "Joy!" muttered Binns in his boring voice, before floating through a wall out of the room. The staff all said goodnight to each other before heading towards their own rooms, as Minerva and Albus finished their chess game, which ended with stalemate.  
  
Minerva was walking down the long, stone, corridor to her rooms when she heard someone calling her name. "MINERVA!!!!! WAIT UP!!!!" She turned to see here longtime friend Hooch running up to her. When she caught up to her she paused for a moment to catch her breath, Minerva exclaimed, "Yes, 'Mara?" Hooch looked up into her friends green eyes and said what she wished she could of said 50 years ago, "Minerva, I just want to say thank you for healing me in the battle." Minerva felt a teardrop escape her eye, as gave her a hug before saying, "Anytime, 'Mara, anytime."  
  
A/N: Here is the update! Sorry it took a while. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
